


Play Before Work

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Original Character BDSM [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Heterosexual Sex, Light BDSM, Spanking, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick gift for a good friend, this is a Femdom story with two original and unnamed characters. And it just might be a personal fantasy of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Before Work

She smiled wickedly as his cock slid into her wet inviting pussy. It felt so good to have rigid member inside her. The feeling was heightened by the view of his backside in the mirror she had positioned just for this scenario. As he stood slightly stooped over at the edge of the bed slowly sliding in and out of her (for she hadn't given him permission to go any fast just yet), she could see the redness of his ass and the delightful cane welts across his upper thighs. This man of hers had been such a...brave boy taking pain for her pleasure. She liked it when her men were willing to go the extra step and prove their willingness to submit to her. Oh, she would absolutely punish him when he displeased her, but sometimes she wanted to spank and paddle and cane him just for fun. With no small amount of practiced skill, she could easily distinguish for him the difference between a punishment and foreplay. 

"Hold it inside," she commanded. He obeyed, burying his cock completely in her pussy and keeping himself pressed against her until she said otherwise. She gripped his ass and chuckled as she saw him wince. "Okay. You may speed up. But just a little! And don't you dare cum yet."

He obeyed, increasing his tempo but not so much that he would quickly lose control. He was well aware she had other implements she wouldn't hesitate to use on his still tender flesh if he were to disobey. Worse, she wouldn't contain his punishment to just his backside. His balls would also pay for his misdeed. No, it was far better to wait for her permission before losing himself completely. 

"Stop," she ordered. He withdrew immediately, taking a step back. There was a worried expression on his face. She let him worry for a moment, knowing he was wondering if he were in trouble or if perhaps she was going to leave him unsatisfied all night. When it looked like he was about to say something, she preempt end him. Smiling she said, "I just want to change positions."

She curled up and rolled over. Scooting back over in front of him, she bent forward and raised her beautiful curvy ass up in front of him. Spreading her legs, she braced herself with her forearms. She said, "You can get deeper like this. Same speed, no cumming yet."

"Yes, Mistress," he said. Stepping forward and pulling his cock down into position, he slid back inside her. They both gasped. He worked his way back into the rhythm she had prescribed. "Oh Mistress. Oh Mistress! I love your pussy!"

She didn't respond, other than to moan. She was too busy enjoying her orgasm. Her third for the night. 

When she could finally talk again, she said, "Does my slave want to cum?"

"Yes please, Mistress!" he said. "Please?"

"Hmmmm," she teased. "You may speed up and cum."

He sped up. She could feel every muscle inside him tensing as he got right to the edge. She could feel the mix of desire and frustration flowing through him as he couldn't seem to get himself over that edge and into the orgasmic bliss he so desired. That bliss she knew she owned, that he had surrendered totally to her. She helped him along by saying, "Cum for me, slave!"

He exploded insider her. A loud low moan issued from his lips as his semen filled the condom wrapped around his cock. Several smaller moans followed as his cock continued spurting. He slowed his thrusts, then stopped all together. Sliding out of her pussy, he half-collapsed onto the bed. Breathing heavily, he could barely make out his next words between gasps. Still, he managed to say, "Thank you, Mistress."

After disposing of the condom, they cuddled. He was still breathing heavily and trembling as they held each other. When it looked like he might even fall asleep, she gave him a light slap on the cheek. She held his chin as she kissed him, then gave his other cheek a lighter pat.

"All right," she said, brushing past him towards the bathroom. "We've both got to get to work. Think of me as you sit at that desk all night."


End file.
